


Hurt

by UrLocalLesbian



Category: Thasmin - Fandom
Genre: Cute, F/F, Fluff, Sadness, comfurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 12:18:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17662493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UrLocalLesbian/pseuds/UrLocalLesbian
Summary: Yaz is having a bad day, the doctor comforts her.





	Hurt

**Author's Note:**

> Idek lol I swear I can’t write anything that isn’t sad WoOpS enjoy lmao <3 ps I know it’s really short, sorrrrry

Yaz lay facing the ceiling. She had everything she wanted, but somehow she still hurt. Her eyes were glased over.

She didn’t want to talk to anyone, she felt silly. She didn’t even have a reason to be sad but her body still felt numb.

She rolled over clutching the blanket holding back tears. She just wanted to curl up and stay in bed forever. 

She heard the door creak open and footsteps gently padding towards the bed. 

She felt the cover lift up and a familiar being wrapping her arms around her. 

The smell of coconut filled her nose as the doctors grip tightened around her waist, her soft blonde hair tickling the back of her neck.

“I heard you crying” said the doctor after a long pause.

Yaz sniffed. 

“Yea it’s... it’s nothing just having a bad day that’s all” she squeaked, her voice sounding much highter than she’d anticipated.

Yaz turned to the doctor.

“You sure? Becuase you know thou can talk to me about anything, doesn’t matter what”

Yaz nodded descending into tears, letting her head collapse into the doctors chest.

“Hey, it’s nice to have a good cry sometimes, but when you feel like this please don’t bottle it up, I’m here for you, doesn’t matter how small, you can talk to me, it’s ok to not be ok, but I love you rember that.

Yaz wrapped her arms around the doctor gently nodding her head.

The doctor rested her chin on Yaz’s head planting a kiss into her locks of brown hair.

“I love you so much”


End file.
